Redención
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. "Karofsky, tu no tienes porqué ser así," dijo Kurt, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Karofsky."Tú puedes cambiar." "No creo que pueda."


**Disclaimer**: Nada en este fic me pertenece, salvo la traducción. La historia es original de **Phantom of a Rose **y Glee (personajes y demás) es propiedad de Ryan Murphy (creo).

**N/T: **Este es un fic basado en un dibujo de Muchacha10 llamado "Redemption". El link para verlo es ht tp : / / muchacha 10 . deviant art . com / gallery / ? off set = 24 # / d 3 eq maj (sin espacios).

* * *

><p><span>REDENCIÓN<span>

Los tres chicos no estaban seguros de cómo habían terminado juntos de nuevo. Kurt había regresado a McKinley desde hacía poco menos de una semana. Se había encontrado con Karofsky un par de veces desde su llegada. Había llegado al punto donde Kurt tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Blaine, pero sólo si él le prometía no presionar a Karofsky a "salir del clóset" otra vez.

Así que ahí estaban, Kurt, Blaine y Karofsky en el vacío salón de canto en McKinley. Las clases habían terminado desde hacía varias horas. Kurt no estaba seguro de que Karofsky se apareciera –Kurt había dejado una nota en su casillero al llegar a la escuela- pero lo hizo, con sus manos escondidas dentro de su chaqueta y una expresión imperturbable en el rostro.

—Karofsky — dijo Kurt, tratando de mantener su tono de voz libre del odio que aún sentía por el chico.

Karofsky lo miró con una ceja levantada — Hummel — dijo.

Kurt estaba nervioso. Obviamente. — Quería hablar contigo… sé que la mayoría de nuestras conversaciones no han ido muy bien que digamos…

—¿Te refieres, por ejemplo, a cuando mandaste a tu perro guardián sobre mi? — preguntó Karofsky, señalando a Blaine, quien frunció el ceño. — Por cierto, no creo que sea buena idea que tengas un terrier. (**N/T**: El terrier es una raza de perro, se caracteriza por ser de tamaño pequeño).

Kurt se alegró de que Blaine no reaccionara a ese comentario.

—Quiero que sepas — intervino Kurt con rapidez — que ambos estamos aquí para ti cuando quieras hablar. Lo digo enserio. No me importa lo que pasó entre nosotros. Sé que estar dentro del clóset no es divertido y llega a ser muy, muy difícil el abrirte lo suficiente como para lidiar con lo que debes estar sintiendo ahora…

Kurt respiró profundo y miró a Blaine. — Ambos ya pasamos por eso — dijo Blaine. — Yo me quedé, por testarudo, dentro del clóset por años – por mi padre y por mi situación en la escuela, pero cuando finalmente salí… valió la pena, Karofsky.

Karofsky los miró a ambos con una expresión de dolor, como si tratada no reflejar ninguna emoción en su rostro, pero fallando. Kurt esperaba que él negara lo que era una vez más, pero se sorprendió.

—Yo no soy como ustedes — susurró. — Esto es lo que soy y así es como me tengo que quedar — Kurt no estaba seguro de qué era a lo que se refería. Pudo haber sido su presumida heterosexualidad ante todos, excepto con los que se encontraban en ese cuarto, o su fama de "chico malo".

—Karofsky, tu no tienes porqué ser así — dijo Kurt, sus ojos nunca dejaron los de Karofsky. — Tú puedes _cambiar_.

Karofsky miraba desafiante a Kurt. Pronto desvió la mirada, posando sus ojos a un lado, lejos de Kurt.

—No creo que pueda — dijo al final en un tono derrotado.

El silencio cayó sobre los tres muchachos. Kurt miró a Karofsky, sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo. Kurt soltó la mano de Blaine, la cual había tomado para sentirse más cómodo, y dio un paso adelante.

—Kurt… — dijo Blaine, pero Kurt lo ignoró.

Kurt se paró frente a Karofsky. El chico levantó la mirada del suelo y la dirigió a Kurt, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. Antes de que Kurt pudiera pensar dos veces lo que estaba a punto de hacer, se adelantó dos pasos más y lanzó sus brazos alrededor del torso de Karofsky.

La sorpresa expresada en los rostros de Blaine y Karofsky era casi cómica. Los ojos de Karofsky se abrieron por completo mirando hacia abajo, a la cabeza de Kurt, sus brazos no tocaban al otro chico. Blaine, al principio sobresaltado, poco a poco lo entendió.

Después de un momento, los brazos de Karofsky rodearon a Kurt, mientras dejaba salir un largo suspiro de sus pulmones.

—Sí puedes hacerlo — dijo Kurt con firmeza.

Los ojos de Karofsky comenzaron a punzarle, las lágrimas que él no quería dejar salir, de pronto le cubrieron las mejillas. Mientras abrazaba al otro chico como si su vida dependiera de ello, sintiendo toda la calidez que despedía su cuerpo, deseó que, sinceramente, Kurt estuviera en lo cierto.

* * *

><p>Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos.<p> 


End file.
